No Sorry to You
by Shirokami Kurashi
Summary: Tidak mudah menahan tanganmu untuk tidak mengambil pisau agar tidak menusuk jantung adik laki-lakimu sendiri. Terutama untukku. Untukku yang memang sudah membencinya sejak dulu Tidak, adikku adalah orang yang istimewa untukku. Dia spesial. Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kubenci di dunia ini / Abal / All of Lily POV / Tidak sesuai Genre /Mind to RnR?


Tidak mudah menahan tanganmu untuk tidak mengambil pisau agar tidak menusuk jantung adik laki-lakimu sendiri. Terutama untukku. Untukku yang memang sudah membencinya sejak lahir. Tidak, adikku adalah orang yang istimewa untukku. Dia spesial. Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kubenci di dunia ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Sorry to You**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**No Sorry to You © Shirokami Kurashi**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OOC, TYPOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Keluar dari kamar sekarang juga," perintahku pada Len, adikku yang selisih empat tahun denganku. Aku menggenggam ponselku yang masih menyala, sebuah buku, dan seharusnya duduk di depan komputer yang kini sedang dipakai oleh Len.

"Mau ngapain?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku, masih asyik bermain dengan game-nya.

"Cepat, _pause_ sebentar game-nya sih! Aku ada urusan!" kataku mulai tidak sabaran.

Len hanya menurunkan kelopak matanya, membuat tampangnya seperti orang idiot (dan memang dia idiot) yang minta ditinju habis-habisan. Jujur, aku hampir kehabisan kesabaran dengannya. Selalu. Tampangnya yang minta ditinju (selain idiot tampangnya sangat malas, apalagi kalau kelopak matanya sudah diturunkan setengah dan otomatis mulutnya setengah menganga. Sayang aku tidak bisa menyodokkan besi panas ke mulutnya itu). Len lalu bergeser sedikit, tapi masih menghadap monitor. Dia mem-_pause_ game-nya.

"Cepat," katanya masih dengan tampang idiot-nya.

"Aku bilang keluar Kagamine Len! Kau tidak boleh melihat!" bentakku yang semakin kesal.

Len tidak menggubris, dia masih duduk di sana hanya bergeser lebih banyak. Bukan berarti dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor komputer.

"Len!" bentakku lagi.

Dia masih diam, tidak menggubris, duduk di tepi kursi komputer dan menatap layar dengan tampang idiotnya. Nafasku langsung memburu, kepalaku rasanya mau meledak. Kutahan dan kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat agar tidak meninju wajahnya yang idiot dan kurang ajar itu. Dia tetap duduk di sana dengan segala hal idiotnya sementara aku menatapnya marah, mataku mulai berair dan gigiku bergemeletuk saking marahnya.

"Len, cepatlah keluar. Kakakmu mau membuka data yang tidak boleh dilihat orang lain," ujar _Okaa-san_ yang akhirnya datang, melerai sekaligus mencegah tubuh Len terkoyak menjadi dua olehku.

Len langsung menurut, jalan dengan gaya malasnya yang idiot kemudian membanting pintu. Cairan bening langsung mengalir perlahan di pipiku, aku menangis. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena marah. Sudah tabiat-ku setiap kali hendak membunuh si idiot Len itu aku menangis. Aku mulai membuka data rahasiaku, seperti yang mama bilang. Aku butuh melihat _password_-ku, aku lupa _pass_-nya dan aku harus _log-in_ tw**ter sekarang juga. Begitu mendapatkan _pass_-nya aku langsung menutup data itu dan kembali ke layar awal.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Aku masuk," kata Len sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Bisa mengetuk dan membuka pintu dengan lebih pelan tidak?" tanyaku datar.

Len tidak menyahut. "Pasti gambar-gambar jorok semua."

Ototku menegang, Len lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Permisi," katanya.

"Kau pernah belajar di sekolah atau di mana tidak sih, Len?" tanyaku datar, penuh emosi.

"Apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya? Saat kau masuk kamar," jawabku lagi, masih sama datarnya.

"Apa, ya? Aku lupa," ujarnya tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Aku tersenyum sinis padanya. "Kau pernah belajar, atau paling tidak mendengar 'memfitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan'?"

"Hah? Memang aku melakukan apa sih?" Len terlihat bingung, semakin idiot dan aku semakin tergoda untuk meyayat wajahnya.

"Pikirkan sendiri," geramku kemudian keluar dari kamar. Kenapa komputer di rumah hanya ada satu dan harus di kamar _Otou-san_? Tidak tahu ya.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, sibuk dengan ponselku. Tidak lama, Len masuk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Maaf," katanya.

"Walau kau minta maaf begitu, memang kau tahu apa kesalahanmu? Kalau tidak tahu, pergi!" usirku kesal.

Len langsung keluar. "Sial, buat apa minta maaf sama dia. Minta maaf malah diusir," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari kamarku.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya dari belakang, menahan semua emosiku. Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan mahluk yang begitu menyebalkan, idiot, kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun ini untuk menjadi adikku sih!? Kenapa!? Kata orang anak bungsu itu adalah 'pelayan' sementara anak sulung itu adalah 'majikan'. Kata orang anak sulung itu selalu dibela dan yang bungsu disuruh-suruh seperti dalam cerita Cinderella. Tapi apa kenyataannya!? Lebih baik memang begitu keadaannya, termasuk padaku!

Aku yang mengerjakan semuanya dan Len yang memerintah. Aku yang disalahkan dan disuruh-suruh sementara Len yang dibela! Aku yang menjadi pelayan sementara dia yang menjadi majikan! Apa ini!? Kenapa dunia seperti memusuhiku!? Aku tetap menanggung beban dan gelar 'anak sulung', 'anak yang suka memerintah dan dimenangkan', apa itu!? Aku benci semuanya, sangat benci! Aku benci Len!

Aku berdiri, menggenggam pisau yang memang selalu berada di bawah bantalku. Mataku berair, nafasku tidak beraturan, saling memburu. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tidak akan menahannya lagi. Aku mulai keluar dari kamarku, menuju kamar _Otou-san_ tempat Len berada. Menghampirinya, menusukkan pisauku pada tengkuknya. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Sesak, aku benci dia!

"_O-onee-chan_! Apa yang kau lak-"

ZRAAASH! JLEEB! CRAAK! CRAAK!

Aku langsung mencabut pisauku, menancapkannya ke punggung Len sampai tembus ke dadanya. Sampai mengoyak jantungnya, sampai mengoyak hatinya. Darah muncrat ke mana-mana, mengotori komputer, kursi, lantai, bahkan bajuku dan tanganku sendiri. Bau amis darah segar mulai memenuhi ruangan. Len ambruk, nafasnya terhenti. Aku menatapnya dengan dingin, kemudian mulai menyeringai. Rasa sesak itu hilang tergantikan oleh perasaan bahagia. Aku tahu, aku sadar. Saat aku mengayunkan pisauku, saat pisauku mengoyak kulit, menembus daging, menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya dan mengoyak titik vitalnya. Aku merasakannya. Aku menyadarinya.

"_Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_… ini…"

Ini menyenangkan.

"Sangat menyenangkan," aku menyeringai lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : Saya tahu ini pendek, ini cuma pelampiasan saya saja… makanya, abal. Maaf atas keabalan fic ini *bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya***


End file.
